mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Essence User
The Essence User (also known as the Essence Master) is the title given to a Sim who is able to utilize the power of the essences to build furniture and buildings for other Sims. In MySims, you are an Essence User who'll help a ghost town prosper once again. Essence Users help towns grow by moving in residents, building businesses or houses for residents, and doing tasks for the Sims that own businesses (Commercial Sims). Tasks often involve a request for a type of furniture, with some sort of requirement for a certain amount of an essence on the item. Once you have finished building the item and complete the task, the Star Level goes up. The Star Level measures your progress in the basic completion of the game. Once you reach Star Level 5, all the residents will be as happy again, but you are still able to do anything to the town as you like. Building items with essences corresponding to a Sim's interests helps build your relationship with them. Every resident has different Interests, and Essence Users will have to use this knowledge of their Interests to build what they like. Essence Users also have to build furniture in some sort of workshop. Essences can be gathered by prospecting, harvesting from various trees, fishing, interacting with other Sims, and interacting with certain objects. Each essence appeals to a different sort of Interest, and as mentioned before, the tasks that Commercial Sims offer will require a certain amount of an essence. It is the Essence User's job to know what appeals to the residents of their town. History The town's first Essence Master mysteriously disappeared. It is never explained why the original Essence Master had left, even after fully completing the game. Not much is known about him, except that he used to wear robes like a mountaintop sage (according to Ms. Nicole Vogue), that he was also like a grandfather to Poppy, and that it had hurt her when he had disappeared (according to Mayor Rosalyn). In the beginning of the game, there is also a picture shown of the original Essence Master, but the view is only behind his back. It appears that he has a long white beard and a curled moustache, and a dark skin tone. Game Intro Showing the Story About the Original Essence Master Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_1.PNG|Page 1 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_2.PNG|Page 2 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_3.PNG|Page 3 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_4.PNG|Page 4 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_5.PNG|Page 5 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_6.PNG|Page 6 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_7.PNG|Page 7 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_8.PNG|Page 8 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_9.PNG|Page 9 Image:Essence_Creator_Story_pg_10.PNG|Page 10 Create-A-Building Essence Users build a resident's new house immediately after convincing them to move in. You cannot build a house on a vacant lot until you have a Sim you are about to move in (Unless you are in the Gardens). Once selecting a vacant lot, you can start building the house with various parts. There are arrow buttons to scroll through sections containing block bases, windows, doors, etc. Once you have chosen a house part, you place it onto the grid. You stack together items you find appropriate until you feel it is finished. You can then change the color of the parts using Paint Mode (although some objects don't allow alternate colors, such as the yard ornaments). You can unlock new house parts by moving in Commercial Sims. Commercial Sims have unique house parts pertaining to their businesses's theme. Once unlocking their house parts, you can use them on other houses as well. You can remodel a house you've already created by interacting with the mailbox next to its lot. Most buildings require at least one door (on the 1st floor), and a sign (although your house and the buildings in the Gardens [if you own the PC version of MySims] don't require a sign). Create-An-Object/The Workshop The Workshop is where the Essence User builds their furniture for the other Sims in town. There are four options once you arrive at the door of the Workshop: Create New Item (where you start on a new item from scratch), and Edit an Item (you work on an object that's currently in your Backpack). Once you select either one, you will be sent into the Workshop to work on your object. Similar to Create-A-Building, there are arrow buttons to scroll through various sections containing differently shaped blocks. The blocks all appear to be made out of wood, but by using essences, you can apply a pattern on a each block and paint it to give it a different appearance or fulfill a task requirement. You simply point at a block you desire and place it on the circular platform. You can add Essence flairs by clicking your Backpack's icon and placing it onto the platform like a block. Throughout the game, the player can collect various Blueprints, which are ghost outlines that show what blocks to use and where to put the block to construct a certain object. For example, a hot tub blueprint would have an outline of a hot tub. A picture example is shown on the right. Blueprints can be collected by befriending Townie Sims, and doing various tasks for Commercial Sims. Limit Every block you place must be touching the beige plattform with the grid. Otherwise, you cannot place the block. If you place blocks above the ground and look at the top of the item of furniture, they must still be touching the plattform. Your item of furniture must also be 51 or less blocks tall. If you want a character to be able to pass through a gap, the gap must be at least 6 blocks wide and 21 blocks tall. (That is the size of the hitbox. ) Category:MySims Game Aspects